bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 13
Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 13 Haku coughed out blood as his unit, Sefia, stabbed hi'm through the leg. "Ngh..." He struggled to keep in his cries of pain. He'd lost track of time, but Sefia didn't seem to be running out swords. "Please stay awake," Sefia requested monotonously, drawing another sword from thin air. "The torture isn't over yet..." "Heh..." Haku laughed bitterly, "I never knew...that you could be this...sadistic...' She silenced him by thrusting the sword into his arm. "Gah!" He grunted,though he was mostly numb. Sefia stood, a sword in hand. "I'm finished." She poised it above Haku's head. "Anything you'd like to say before I end your life...?" This is an illusion...' ''Haku thought.'' 'But this pain feels to real...I have to snap out of it! The light unit shrugged. "I suppose you choose silence..." ...come on....it's not real! Sefia raised the sword. "Farewell, master." It's not real!!!! Haku jolted up as his eyes snapped open. He fell back down as searing pain tore through his body. "Wha...?" He blinked, once, twice. He was alive. Had he broken out of the illusion? "Haku!" Riku entered his room, eyes wide. "You're awake!" He lifted his hand and stared at it. "This is real...?" Ritz walked in after Riku, arms crossed. "You finally snapped out of it, I see..." Haku felt his shoulders and arms were several splotches of blood stained his flesh. "I almost died..." He muttered, "It felt too real...If I hadn't realized in time, I would be dead..." His twin grunted. "Tell be about it. It's pretty embarassing, don't you think? Taking so long to realize it was only an illusion." "Huh?" Haku looked irritated, ignoring the pain and rising from his bed. "What's that supposed to mean, idiot?" "Exactly what I said, pretty boy." "Oi, who are you calling 'pretty', pervert?!" "What?! I'm not a pervert!" "Then why don't you put a shirt on, you jerk!' "Both of you, stop," Kaine finally interveened, entering the room. Riku's eyes brightened at the sight of his younger brother, and he caught him up in a hug. "Little brother! I'm so glad you came, they wouldn't stop fighting..." Kaine shoved his brother off of him. "We don't have time for this." "You're right.." Haku sighed. "How long has it been since we encountered Ko?' "Two days," Ritz answered. Haku grit his teeth in frustration. "Drat..." "He's headed north," Riku, said. "If we leave now, we might be able to catch up." "Right." *** Selena cried out as she was struck down from behind by Stya's spear. She stuggled to stand before she faded away, returning to Zen. The summoner was struggling to push herself off the ground, blood dripping down her face. "Ugh...Selena.." Stya scoffed. "This is the extent of your strength?" She looked down at her with disdain. "How pitiful." Aem tried attacking from behind, but was dispelled by and icy counter. Mifune, Sergio, and Zen were the only ones left. Zen finally managed to stand, breathing heavily. She watched helplessly as Sergio and Mifune did their best to hold the rogue unit back. Leaping, forward, Zen attacked. "Latern flash!" She cried out, Crystals forming around her in a glowing blue orbit. Bright light shot out and swallowed the rogue. Did I get her?!''' Suddenly, A shaft of ice knocked Zen back in a crushing blow. "Gah!" She grunted in pain as she was thrown back into an invisible wall. She glanced behind her in confusion. There was nothing there, yet she had hit something. Her eyes widened. Yes she, could sense it. It was a gate. She looked back at the rogue, who was re-engaged in battle with Mifune and Sergio. This could very well be their only chance. Zen's eyes glowed white as she set her hands upon the invisible gate, prying it's doors open. Blinding light obscured her vision before fading suddenly. A lively laugh reached her ears. "I see you've summoned me, summoner!" A young male's voice observed happily. "Just point me in the enemy's direction, and I'll send them running!" Blinking, Zen saw it was a lightning type unit with brown, gravity-defying hair. He wore a blue vest, no shirt, and matching blue slacks. Feeling herself grow weak, Zen pointed to the rogue. "There," She breathed out, dropping to her knees. The summon looked over at Stya and was met with her cold glare. "H-her?!" The lightning type cowered slightly. "Ah...Are you sure that's the enemy I have to beat?!" Unable to answer, Zen finally succumbed to her exhaustion, falling to the muddy ground. "Just hurry and get over here!" Sergio shouted out to the unknown unit. Zeln glanced between the battle and the unconcious summoner. "I...I...Ugh, fine! But I bruise easily...." As Mifune was pushed back from Stya's attack, she was suddenly blown away by a flash of lightning. "Thunder kick!!!" the lightning-type shouted, his foot connecting with the rogue's chin. She collided with the ground, tumbling a few times before leaping back to her feet, obviously affected by her opposite element. "You..." "Eek!" The summon shyed away from her glare. "I'm sorry, sorry!" "Stop grovelling, fool," Mifune grunted, "Before I cut you down myself..." "Wah..." The lighting unit whined, "Why is everyone here so scary...." Sergio slapped his head. "Get a hold of yourself, man!" "Right, right, sorry!" he got into a battle stance. "Prepare to meet your end, foul woman!" Stya scoffed, charging forward. He also rushed forward, and they clashed. Though he was unarmed, the martial-artist was more than able to hold her off. Soon, he gained the upper hand. He finished her off with a final strike to her gut with his lighting embued fist. She coughed up blood, giving him a final glare before fading away. "Wooh!" The young man sighed in relief. "What a work-out..." Behind them, Zen began to wake up, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "What happened...?" The summon rushed over to her, wrapping her into a hug. "Your awake, I'm so glad!" He froze as Sergio's ice blade found itself at his neck. "You...release Zen..." He growled darkly. The lighting unit obeyed shakily. "S-sorry..." Zen waved the water unit off. "It's alright, Sergio." She looked at the summon. "Tell me your name." "Zeln," The unit introduced himself proudly, a broad grin on his face. "Nice to meet you, summoner! Zen was it?" He shuttered as he felt two menacing presences behind him--or rather, the glares of Mifune and Sergio. "Many thanks for your assistance..." Zen thanked him. "No problem!" He smiled again. "I look forward to travelling with you!" *** Yay, funny chapter!Y yeah, Zeln was my first captured vortex unit, but it feels like he's been with me forever. Each of my original squad units are a first something: Selena was my starter unit Aem was my first rare summon Zeln was my first vortex capture Lancia was my first healer summon Mifune was my first three-star capture And Sergio was my first long-term wishlist unit. Okay, thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts